Im Not Okay
by YamadaTsukamoto
Summary: School Rumble one-shot HarimaxYakumo dont like dont read! ENJOY! Rated T for minor language...R&R!


**OKAY! Time for another story BUT this isn't sonamy, it's one of MY FAVORITE MANGA/ANIME EVER! SCHOOL RUMBLE! Oh and btw the pairings are Harima/Yakumo so don't like don't read THX!**

'How long has it been…?'

'How long has it been since I tried to take Tenma's heart?'

'Has it been really that long?'

'Why can't I be happy?'

All these thoughts surrounded Harima as he walked down the hallways of Yagami High School in the early morning on his way to class 2-C, avoiding Tenma would be impossible now,

'Tenma likes Karasuma so much that he's all she ever thinks about, Mikoto is going out with Asou, Rich Girl Sawichika, likes me but that's WAY too hard to believe…'

'Hell even Akira Takano is with someone but I wonder why she won't say who…everybody seems to be happy but me…why can't I fall in love with somebody besides Tenma? She's only going to break my heart in the end…'

'I want to love someone…'

'If only I could…'

**Some Time Later:**

"Damn it's hella hot today…so much for cool breezes," Harima waited patiently for a certain person at the Yagami Shrine entrance.

"H…Harima…? Are you here…?" that certain person was Yakumo Tsukamoto, Tenma's little sister.

"Oh there you are Imouto-san, I was wondering if you could help me out with something today…"

"S…Sure Harima…what can I help you with?" said Yakumo with a slight blush

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with my manga comics, you see I want to make it into the manga business because that's pretty much all I have left, at least right now…so would you help me…?"

"…Sure Harima I'll help you," said Yakumo with a warm smile,

'That smile…she looks so cute…she never really smiled to anybody but me…I wonder…' thought Harima as he was walking with Yakumo to his house.

**At Harima's House:**

Both Harima and Yakumo were drawing quietly, concentrating on the manga

Harima decided to break the silence,

"Imouto-san?"

"What is it Harima?" said Yakumo with a friendly tone of voice,

"I know this may seem a little strange to you but…have you ever been in love?" asked Harima

"Oh…um…well…I uh…" a blush appearing on Yakumo's face

"Well…to tell you the truth I have…and I still am…today…I always think of that person…so easy to talk to…so easy to…love…" tears started to roll down her cheeks, Harima immediately became concerned,

"Yakumo…are you okay? Is it something I said?"

"N…No Harima I'm okay…it's nothing…" she said wiping her tears,

"Look…I can see that it's not nothing, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" said Harima with great concern for the young red eyed girl.

Yakumo ran to Harima and hugged him with tears rushing out uncontrollably, she had to cry it all out, never in his life had Harima ever seen a girl cry so much…let alone Yakumo…she was always the cute, adorable, positive, lovable, quiet girl.

Yakumo soon stopped crying and looked up at Harima,

"Harima…You're right…I'm not okay…(sniff),"

"Imouto-san…please tell me what's wrong…"

'I've never seen this side of Yakumo…'

"Harima-kun…I'm not okay because…because…I…" she whispered the words to him,

"Harima-kun…dai…suki dayo…no…Ai shiteru…"

"Yakumo…" Harima wasn't expecting this

"I'm sorry Harima-kun…I really truly am…" she then kissed Harima passionately on the lips, Harima taken aback by Yakumo's bold action,

"Gomen-nasai…Harima-kun…" she then ran out of the room tears falling down her cheeks as she ran…

"Yakumo-kun…dai suki dayo…"

Harima ran after Yakumo without a second thought,

'I can't tell if he cares about me or not…because I didn't get the chance to read his mind…Harima do you love me…?' thought Yakumo while walking down the street at the corner of her house where she lived with Tenma,

"YAKUMO!" Harima called out to her,

"Huh?" she turned around and saw Harima running to her, he had stopped drawing his manga to comfort Yakumo, but little did she know that Harima had to tell her something very important,

"Yakumo…I'm sorry I didn't say anything back at my house but…I…need to tell you something...something important…Yakumo-kun…dai suki dayo…ai shiteru…"

Yakumo immediately burst into tears and hugged Harima, feeling safe in his arms as if nothing could harm her,

"Harima…I'm sorry for what I did I shouldn't have run away…"

"It's okay Yakumo…at least were together…that's what counts…" said Harima with a calm and relaxed expression knowing Yakumo didn't hate him,

"Well I'd better get you home now Yakumo, wouldn't want you to catch a cold out here," Harima took Yakumo's hand and they both walked to her house that was just around the corner, she thought it was sweet of him to walk her home even though her house is only around the corner but Harima didn't mind at all,

The couple walked to Yakumo's front porch and started to hug,

"Goodnight Harima-kun…and thank you…for everything…ai shiteru…Harima-san,"

"Ai shiteru…Yakumo-kun…sayounara, till tomorrow," both looked at each other in the eye thinking how bright the future looks for them…

**Later At The Tsukamoto House:**

Both sisters were having a nice and warm cup of tea when curiosity got the better of Tenma.

"C'mon Yakumo I wanna hear what you and Harima did together! I just KNEW you too would fall in love with eachother!" said Tenma, Yakumo's older yet less mature sister,

"Sis it's getting late why don't you go to bed now?" said Yakumo as she began to put the tea cups away, Tenma walked up to her room and lay in her bed,

"Yakumo, you know you can't keep me in bed, besides I'm not the least bit…" Tenma fell unconscious and slept,

"Well that was fast," Yakumo commented, she walked to her room and got in the covers when she found a note in her pocket and only one thing was written in it, the note read,

愛してる役も塚本

(I love you, Yakumo Tsukamoto)

Yakumo smiled and said to herself,

"Ai shiteru Harima-kun, I'm okay now…"

And she fell asleep.

***Ai Shiteru=I love you**

***Dai suki dayo=I like you**

***Sayounara=Good bye**

**Well what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Worth reading? Throw me your reviews! PLZ! **

**Till next time!**


End file.
